The Chain
by BloomingDahlia16
Summary: A one-shot based on the song The Chain by Ingrid Michaelson. When Remus goes out for the full-moon, he thinks only of her. Her scent, her smile, the way she leaves the chain off the door for him. Harper oc xRemus


**The Chain**

_The sky looks pissed,_

_The wind talks back._

_My bones are shifting in my skin,_

_And you my love are gone.

* * *

_

Harper was up to her knees in soap suds, wading around the bathroom in an attempt to stop the pink froth from bubbling over the edge of the tub. Remus's friends had thought it was a cute joke to switch her regular bubble bath for one they'd made. The result was a bathroom filled to the counters with pink bubbles. But Harper couldn't be angry with them; James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were like brothers and they needed something to pass the time since none of them had jobs. Unlike Harper who was working as a secretary at the Ministry of Magic. Or, more precisely, a gofer for all the people above her. They thought that just because she was new and younger than them, they could boss her around and make her get files for them or get their tea with cream _not milk_. Her annoying job was exactly why she'd been looking forward to a nice soak when she'd unlocked the chain at the front door. Harper picked up a handful of bubbles and sighed.

"And this is what I got instead," she muttered and blew them out of her hand. She flicked the tap off and sat on the edge of the tub for a while, enjoying the silence after the terrible buzz of the Ministry. There was a knock at the door and James poked his head after she called out to him.

"Lily's at home. She says you're welcome over tonight." James had matured in the small space of a year. He always looked like a boy to Harper but he didn't act like a child anymore. She looked around and reconsidered. He _often_ didn't act like a child.

"Thanks, James." With a quick look at the setting sun, Harper knew it was time for her to leave. Remus had made it clear that he wanted her far from the house on full moons. It was for safety, she knew, but she wanted to be there for him. She wiped the foam from her hands and followed James into the living room. Remus was pacing, his face twisted into a grimace. He was starting to feel the tingles of the upcoming pain. His body was warning him of what was to come. Harper had stayed up with him one night before the full moon and listened until the sun came up about what it was like. A sad smile pulled at her lips and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," she whispered into his chest. Remus held her close and inhaled deeply. He did that every time he changed, like he wanted to hold onto some bit of his human life before transforming. He ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her back.

"I love you, too." He kissed her head and she pulled back to look at him.

"I know it's stupid, but be safe, okay?" Harper felt his warm hands hold her face and his thumb rub across her cheek.

"I will. Keep Lily entertained." The corner of Remus's mouth twitched and he bent slightly to kiss her. She held onto him a moment longer before nodding and going to the door. She took the chain off of the door and left it hanging down so he could get back in the next morning. She stepped out onto the porch and tried to fight to sorrow seeping into her skin as she Apparated to the Potter's house.

* * *

The wind was howling as Remus trekked down to the forest the edged behind their house, his friends behind him. The sky darkened and crackled with lightning. He winced and stopped once he was safe inside the shelter of the trees. The scent of Harper stayed in his mind, keeping him sane for now. His senses were sharper before a change and he could make out every scent that made Harper, Harper. The smell of body wash mixed with the citrus scent of her shampoo, but underneath that he could smell her skin, dry but smelt completely of Harper. Today, the scent of bubble bath hung around her but he focused on the smell of her skin, the way her eyes warmed at the sight of him, the way he could feel every nerve in his body jump into action when she held him. He shivered for a reason that had little to do with the chill or the oncoming transformation.

It was too dangerous to have her anywhere near where he was transforming, but he found himself wishing she was somehow there like he had at every full moon since they'd met. To have her be near, to know she would be there to comfort him through the spasms of pain. One bolted through him, her name spilling from his lips. He fell to his knees, a wretched cry echoing through the trees. Around him, his friends transformed, but all he could think of was Harper. Her scent, her smile, her small, soft hands and how they would caress him as he shook. He shivered from head to toe, another cry coming from his lips, this time a guttural howl of pain. Bones were shifting now, his legs growing longer. A million needles poked at his skin as the coarse fur grew in. He felt each bone in his feet crack as it grew, stretching his skin taught across his frame. Transforming was like being torn apart limb by limb then reassembled. But there was no final burst of pain, only the realization that he was no longer in control. Sometimes he longed for blissful blackness at the end of his transformation. To finally have the virus win and to just die instead of endure the torture at every full moon. His arms stretched and creaked, wicked claws curling his hands into fists. He clawed at the ground, pounding at it as he called for her again and again until he couldn't speak as his voice box was ripped apart then put back together. He couldn't speak now, but his howls held the same longing.

Then nothing. The wolf took over and all Remus could hold onto was the smell of Harper as he ran through the woods. Deep in the recesses of the wolf's mind, Remus was huddling, holding onto that thought, that familiar smell, for his life.

* * *

Harper dragged her feet up the steps of her porch. It was first light and Lily had begged her to stay the night and sleep until it was later in the day. Harper had outright refused and had left as soon as the sun was visible. She hadn't slept a wink at Lily's and had instead drunk her tea absently as her friend prattled on about something. Not that Harper didn't care, but all she could think of was Remus howling in the forest, screaming in agony. That had kept her eyes open the whole night and it was what kept her awake as she pushed the door open. The chain was off, as usual and Harper found him lying on the couch, a blanket draped across him. He had new scratches, these one tore at the skin on his arms and Harper went about dressing them while she could still keep her eyes open. She pulled him up and struggled to get him down to hall to the bedroom. He deserved more that sleeping on the couch after a night like that. She put him down on the bed as gently as she could manage and fell beside him, still dressed. She snuggled against his chest and kissed his shoulder. She could feel the familiar tears sting her eyes. They were useless but always cried when he came back. She felt guilty that she couldn't be there for him and that there wasn't a thing she could do about what he went through. She cried into him, almost making herself sick with worry and guilt. She hiccupped and coughed, wiping at her face only to have new tears fall into their place.

"Why are you crying?" Remus asked, his voice raw. Upon hearing the coarse sound, Harper cried again.

"I'm sorry," she said again and again. He rubbed her back sleepily and kissed her temple.

"I thought about you," he said after a pause. Harper stopped to look at him.

"Why?" she said miserably. "I can't do anything." She felt bad for acting like a child now. Remus had just been torn apart and she was crying about guilty she felt.

"Harper, you keep me sane. I can still smell you and it reminds of everything I have, everything I will have. You remind me that there is more to me than this, that there are people who care for me, people who love me." He stopped and coughed, the sound rattling in his chest. When he spoke again, his voice was roughed than before, more desperate. "Harper, without you, I don't know how I would manage. You keep that last shred of humanity and keep the wolf from taking over completely. You're the single thing that keeps me from giving up. I can't live without you, Harper." He whispered to her hoarsely. He found her hand beneath the sheets and gripped it.

"But I can't do anything –"

"You being here is all I need." He pressed his cracked lips against her forehead, but Harper could feel the familiar warmth coming from them. "I keep waiting for the day when you finally give up and leave. But every morning I wake up and you're still here."

"I'll always be here," she said earnestly, pressing her lips against his. Beneath the sheets, her fingers trailed along the scars that lined his body. Two years ago they had nearly torn she and Remus apart, but now they were beautiful reminders that they could make it through anything so long as they were together. She fell asleep against him, her hand pressed over the first scar, the patch of shiny scar tissue that marked the place he'd be bitten. Her head was tucked against his chest and Remus lay awake, watching her hair fan around her head as he played with it. It was strange to think that three years ago he'd known nothing about her save that she was a Gryffindor in his year. He supposed neither of them knew about what would happen when they were told to partner in Potions. A smile flickered across his face as he remembered her shy proposal of a Hogmeade trip together.

"Harper," he said softly, an idea forming in his mind. She mumbled something and turned to look up at him. Her fringe sat crookedly across her forehead and Remus brushed it aside with his hand.

"Marry me,"

"Remus, it's six in the morning and neither of has slept a wink –"

"Marry me," he said again while trailing a finger along her cheek. "Harper, I need you in my life. I-I couldn't imagine living without you. Please, marry me."

"If I say yes, will you let me go back to sleep?"

"Yes,"

"Then, yes," Harper rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. Remus propped himself up and waited. It was only a matter of time before…

"Did you just propose to me?" Harper shot up and asked him.

"Yes,"

"Wow," Harper looked away and wiped at her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Remus sat up and put an arm around her.

"Just a bit." She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Remus, I-I…" There weren't enough words to describe how she felt. Overjoyed, nervous, excited, loved and surprise were among the babble of feelings running around her mind. Marrying Remus would make it all official; legitimize all the nights she'd spent up with him, all the things they'd told each other. It would change everything and nothing at the same time. They'd be legally bound, but nothing would change about their relationship. Harper pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him deeply, the way fiancés should. The same nervous twittering in her stomach she'd felt when she'd first met him, first kissed him, first slept with him floated in her stomach now.

This was what her life was supposed to be; not getting coffee for other witches and wizards, not filing page after page of files, not spending her days watching the clock, but being with the one person she loved more than life itself. This was her life now.

* * *

**Just something I wrote over the span of a week to try and get back to writing for _Time Will Reveal_. To anyone who's waiting for that to be updated, I apologize and both Bridge and I are trying to get the next chapter out. Classes have started so we're both a bit preoccupied at the moment. **

**Anyway, I would love to hear from you about this. This is the second one shot I've done for HarperxRemus and I really like them as a couple. I think I'll write a few more as breaks or to get my muse back. I'm hoping Harper doesn't come across as Mary-Sue and I'm think of writing something a bit less fluffly next time. :)**

**Peach. Love. Potter**

**Dahlia  
**


End file.
